Two Super Powers Part 4
by McCracken
Summary: The conculsion to the Two Super Powers saga


"Two Super Powers Part 4: The Final Part (I swear it is)"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: 2nd Missle Base. The Rovers, MIB agents, and the Lone Dog team are in it.  
  
Voice (Male, deep and meancing)  
Not so fast Rovers.  
  
K  
Who said that?  
  
Dark Cat P3  
I did.  
  
A Phase 3 Dark Cat walks out into view. It looks very similar to the Phase 2, except that it doesn't have a backpack.  
The Dark Cat has Krista with him and is holding her at gun point.  
  
Lone Dog (To himself)  
F***.  
  
Hunter  
Krista? How did you get her? And what are you?  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Easy, she and some of your firends came here to rescue you, but we've captured them already. I just brought  
her out to get your attention. I am a Phase 3 Dark Cat, but I know XL766 already knew that.  
  
XL766 has a very worried look on his face, but he tries to suppress it.  
  
XL766 (Trying to sound smug)  
Yeah, I know what you are. Just get to the point.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Well the point is, surrender, and nothing happens to your friend here. Resist, and you'll find her, along with  
yourselves, dead.  
  
Blitz  
Ok, ok we surrender, just don't hurt me!  
  
Exile  
Don't be wierd boy.  
  
XL766  
So, you're so sure of your armor's capabilities that you're the only one out here.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Of course not, I have a few other weapons with me.  
  
Dark Cat P3 raises his hand and 4 large Felo-Mutants walk up next to him. They all have a golden color and two  
long sharp teeth from their mouths. They are massive with long claws on thier feet and hands.These are   
Saber-Mutants.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
I'm sure even you are wondering what these are XL766. Well, these are Saber-Mutants. You see, we were able  
to recreate the once fearsome Sabertooth Tiger, and put it through a Felo-Mutater. You can obviously see  
the result. I doubt any of you could defeat all four of them.  
  
XL766  
Funny, that's what the Phase 1 & 2 Dark Cats told me.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Mad)  
You just got lucky on them!  
  
Lone Dog  
No, I saw him fight them, it was all skill, no luck.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Pointing at Lone Dog)   
Saber-Mutants, bring him to me.  
  
Lone Dog (Sarcastic)  
Me and my big mouth.  
  
Two of the Saber-Mutants rush straight at Lone Dog at amazing speed, but at the last second, they break off  
to opposite sides and jump on to some crates and turn towards Lone Dog. They pounce at him, but at the  
last second, Lone Dog takes a step back and the two Saber-Mutants crash into each other.  
  
Lone Dog  
Just has I thought; big, slow and stupid, just like Cano-Mutants.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
I know, it's really hard to find good help these days. But you....  
  
XL766 rushes at Dark Cat P3 (knocking Krista out of his way) and begins to punch the crap out of him. The  
other two Saber-Mutants walk towards XL766, but he grabs them by their necks and breaks them. The Dark  
Cat P3 stands up.  
  
XL766 (Apologizing)  
Sorry, I was just getting tried of your talking.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Yeah, I was talking a whole lot wasn't I?  
  
Everyone  
YES!  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Jeez, my bad. XL766, want to go ahead and get to the fight.  
  
XL766  
Sure, why not? Hunter....  
  
Hunter (Interrupting)  
Lemmie guess, go find our friends?  
  
XL766  
Yup. Lone Dog, you and your friends go find a transport. There should be one down here. MIB guys.... Hey  
where did they go?  
  
Voice Offscreen (Male)  
Sorry, but we hit our budget so we had to cut something out and they really didn't do much in part 3.  
  
XL766  
Ok.  
  
The Rovers and the Lone Dog team do what they're told, leaving XL766, Napoleon, Sheila, and the Dark Cat P3.  
  
XL766  
What are you two still doing here?  
  
Napoleon (French Accent)  
I want to beat up ze cats.  
  
Sheila  
Well, I'm not a Road Rover or one of Lone Dog's friends.  
  
XL766  
Fine, just don't get in my way.  
  
XL766 rushes at the Dark Cat but before he can punch, the Dark Cat dissappears.  
  
XL766  
Ha, nice try! You think you can trick me by cloaking.  
  
The Dark Cat reappears behind XL766  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Sorry, I'm not cloaking.  
  
XL766 turns around to punch the Dark Cat, but it disappears again.  
  
Setting: Dugeons. Krista is leading Hunter, Bear, Colleen, and Tramp down a poorly lit hall.  
  
Tramp  
Hey cuz, are you sure it's smart to leave the others at the top of the steps?  
  
Hunter  
Yeah, we got too many people here to try to fit down a small hall way and remain quiet.  
  
Krista  
Ok, they should be up here.  
  
They turn the corner and find Kouv, Shag, Anami, Puffball, Paws, Kasi, Scarface, and Angel in a cell.  
  
Tramp  
Where's the gaurd?  
  
Kouv  
He just went up stairs, now get us the hell out of here!  
  
Hunter  
Calm down, Exile do your stuff.  
  
Colleen  
Um Huntie, we left Exile at the top of the stairs.  
  
Hunter  
Crap, that was a dumb move. Oh well.  
  
Scarface (Pointing to a nearby table)  
Hey Hunter, the keys are right over there.  
  
Hunter  
Hey, cool beans.  
  
Bear grabs the keys and opens up the cell.  
  
Hunter  
Come on, let's get back to the Missile Base.  
  
Setting: 2nd Missle Base. It's the same as before expect XL766 is getting the crap beaten out of him by the Phase  
3 Dark Cat.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Great, another blow to the head and there goes regeneration.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
You done yet you good for nothing genetically created son of a bitch?  
  
XL766 (Pissed)  
Aight, no need for that.  
  
XL766 disappears and reappears behind the Dark Cat and tries to punch, but the Dark Cat fades out and fades  
back in right behind XL766 and grabs him by the arm and elbows him in back of the head. The Dark Cat squeezes  
and there's a loud 'cracking' sound. The arm falls down limp. XL766 falls on his knees and grabs it with pain.  
  
XL76 (Thinking to himself)  
Shit, I can't regenerate it. But I can't let him know. I can't.... ah screw it.  
  
XL766 shouts out in pain. The Dark Cat laughs.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Laughing)  
Ha, the great XL766 has finally been cut down. Now, it is time for you to die.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
If I only had a nickel for everytime someone told me that.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Confused)  
Why would you want that?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
So that I could have a nickel to shove it up your rotchy asshole.  
  
The Dark Cat grabs XL766 by his neck and slams him into a crate.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
That's it, now it's time for you to die.  
  
The Dark Cat begins to squeeze harder and harder. XL766 begins to suffocate and tries to kick the Dark Cat, but  
he's too weak to cause any harm to the Dark Cat. XL766 stops struggling and accepts defeat.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
That's right XL766, you can't live through this one.  
  
Napoleon  
Aha, you forget pussy cat, Napoleon is still here!  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Huh?  
  
The Dark Cat looks at Napoleon and then Sheila drop kicks the Dark Cat in the head, causing him to drop XL766.  
XL766 gasps for air. The Dark Cat stands up.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Are you prisoners really that stupid?  
  
Sheila  
Shut up!  
  
Sheila rushes at the Dark Cat and the Dark Cat disappears. Sheila stops and looks confused, then the Dark Cat  
reappears behind her and puts her in a head lock.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Looks like I'll have to pop off your head before I deal with XL766.  
  
Napoleon throws a piece of a crate and hits the Dark Cat on the back.  
  
Napoleon  
Ha, take that you British swine! You may have defeated me at Waterloo, but I shall be zhe victor here!  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Keep talking basset, and you're next.  
  
Napoleon (Confused)  
Basset? I am Napoleon you silly cat.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Oh shut up already!  
  
The Dark Cat begins to squeeze harder and harder on Sheila's neck. Sheila squrims around trying to get free, but  
she gives up and begins to turn blue. The Dark Cat feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to look.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
The Dark Cat turns and sees XL766. XL766 swings his broken arm and smacks the Dark Cat so hard that his  
helmet goes flying off. Then, XL766 swings his arm back and backhands the Dark Cat. The Dark Cat releases  
Sheila.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
No way, you had to be out from all of that, and your arm is broken! How can you attack with a broken arm?  
  
XL766 rushes at the Dark Cat but the Dark Cat disappears and reappears behind XL766.  
  
XL766  
Ok, I'll tell you how I'm able to keep fighting you if you'll tell me how you move so fast.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Ok, you see, this armor is capable of going in and out of the fourth demension. In your terms, that means I can  
time travel and see what all of your attacks will be. But, I can only go 20 seconds into the future.  
  
XL766  
Well that's pretty interesting, but now I'll tell you how I can attack you still, you see....  
  
Dark Cat P3  
I already know, you're going to say "I simply reach back like a pimp and bitch slap yo sorry ass!".  
  
XL766 (Disappointed)  
Oh man, that was going to be SO cool to say too. Oh well.  
  
XL766 let's out a dissapointed sigh. Then the Dark Cat grabs him by his broken arm and flings him into the ground.  
The Dark Cat then steps on XL766's broken arm and pulls up on it until he rips it off. XL766 screams in pain.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
One down, two to go.  
  
The Dark Cat turns towards Sheila and Napoleon.  
  
XL766  
Wait, there's one thing I need to tell you Dark Cat.  
  
The Dark Cat stops and turns back towards XL766.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
What? What do you have to tell me?  
  
XL766  
Come closer kneel next time me.  
  
Dark Cat P3 (Annoyed)  
Fine, just hurry up and die.  
  
The Dark Cat kneels next to XL766. XL766 looks him in the eye and gives an evil smile.  
  
XL766  
SUCK IT BITCH, SUCK IT LONG, AND SUCK IT HARD. YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS ONE COMING DID YA  
YA MOTHERF******?  
  
XL766 spits his blood into the shocked and confused Dark Cat's mouth. The Dark Cat steps back.  
  
Dark Cat P3  
Why you little *Cough Cough* when I get my *Cough Cough*  
  
The Dark Cat falls on his knees and begins to cough up blood. Then, he coughs up his stomach and twitches on  
the ground. He begins to go into spasms and continues to cough up vital organs. Finally, the Dark Cat lies still,  
dead. XL766 begins to laugh. Sheila and Napoleon just look confused.  
  
Sheila  
Are you ok?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Yeah, never felt better. Except for the fact that I'm missing an arm and I can't regenerate.  
  
Napoleon rips off part of his shirt and tries to stop XL766's stump of an arm from bleeding.  
  
Napoleon (Confused)  
What did you do to him?  
  
XL766  
I infected him with 'Dog Die'. I'm sorta surprised it worked on cats.  
  
The Rovers (along with the ones they saved) come in.  
  
Colleen  
Bloody hell XL766, what did you do to yourself?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
I wet myself, now if I could get some medical attention I would be very happy.  
  
Blitz  
Why not just regenerate?  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
BECAUSE THAT DAMN DARK CAT HIT ME IN MY HEAD TOO MANY TIMES AND NOW I CAN'T  
REGENERATE UNTIL MY HEAD STOPS ACHING. Hey, my headache is gone. Sweet.  
  
XL766 regenerates his arms and a few other cuts.  
  
XL766  
Crap, it's back. But I should be good now.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, let's get to the transport.  
  
Setting: Entrance to Felo-Sapien Docking Bay. Lone Dog, Bud, Lily, Chase and Tasha are waiting outside the  
door. The Road Rovers enter from the hallway.  
  
Hunter  
Lone Dog, did you get a transport?  
  
Lone Dog  
Nope.  
  
Hunter  
Why not?  
  
Bud  
Take a look around the corner.  
  
Hunter looks inside the Docking Bay and sees twenty Dark Cats Phase 1 and ten Dark Cats Phase 2 gaurding  
the transports. Hunter turns back towards the others.  
  
Hunter  
I see your point. Hey XL766, wanna go kill some stuff?  
  
XL766  
Has much as I want to, that Phase 3 Dark Cat banged me up too much. I couldn't fight at my maxium.  
  
Shag mumbles.  
  
Hunter  
You're kidding.  
  
Shag mumbles again.  
  
Hunter  
Sweet, let him go!  
  
Rita  
Let who go?  
  
Hunter  
Shag brought Muzzle with him.  
  
Shag reaches into his fur and pulls out Muzzle (who is strapped down). Shag unstraps him and Muzzle falls  
down on his feet. He looks towards Lone Dog for a second and growls. He then notices XL766 and dives  
towards him. XL766 dodges him and runs out into Docking Bay with Muzzle chasing him.  
  
XL766 (From Docking Bay)  
Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog!  
  
Hunter  
I would not of predicted this.  
  
Exile  
Neither would Iski.  
  
Muzzle attacks the gaurds and quickly "deals" with them. He then continues after XL766. XL766 trips and  
Muzzle dives on him. The Rovers and the Lone Dog team cover their eyes and hear a variety of profanities from  
XL766. When Muzzle finishes him, he trots over to Hunter and rolls on his back.  
  
Hunter (Mad)  
No Muzzle, I'm not going to give you a stomach rub. Bad dog! XL766 is on our side.  
  
Muzzle looks up at Hunter and whines.  
  
Hunter (Nice)  
Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long, you're such a cute dog, yes you are.  
  
Hunter kneels down and rubs Muzzle's stomach.  
  
XL766 (Offscreen, pathetic)  
Medic!  
  
Collen (Sighing)  
I better tend to his wounds.  
  
Setting: In the Docking Bay. The Rovers are loading up a transport.  
  
Hunter  
You sure you don't need a ride Lone Dog?  
  
Lone Dog  
Nah, we'll catch our own. Oh, and you might want this.  
  
Lone Dog hands Hunter a shot filled with 'Cerberus'.  
  
Lone Dog  
You might be able to use it for something.  
  
Hunter (Taking the shot)  
Thanks, now remember, our alliance is off.  
  
Lone Dog  
Gotcha, see ya later.  
  
Lone Dog gets into a transport with Bud, Tasha, Lily, and Chase. They take off. Hunter gets into one with the  
other Road Rovers.  
  
Hunter  
We ready to go?  
  
XL766 (In bandages)  
Yes, please get us the f*** out of here now!  
  
Hunter  
Gotcha.  
  
The transport takes off and leaves. XL766 tosses a controller with a red button on it to Blitz.  
  
XL766  
Go ahead Blitz, push the red button.  
  
Blitz  
Oh boy!  
  
Blitz pushes the red button and the entire mountain caves in.  
  
Nitro  
What the hell was that?  
  
XL766  
I took the liberty of rigging the dugeons with some explosives. It was just pure luck that the entire mountain  
collasped.  
  
Colleen  
I told you Huntie, never sign someone up when they have a thing for killing lots of people.  
  
Hunter (Sighing)  
XL766, I think this is going to be the start of a very strange friendship.  
  
The End  
(Finally) 


End file.
